


Roses

by Ajashworth



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajashworth/pseuds/Ajashworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Roses" by Against the Current from the album In Our Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Tik tok tik tok tik tok. The dull, monotonous sound of antique grandfather clock counting the passing seconds reverberated throughout the house. Then, the clock struck midnight. The house came alive with music- but as suddenly as it began it ceased returning to the familiar monotony of the tik tok.

At the small dinning room table sat a young woman. Her head was buried in her arms. In front of her sat two plates of cold curry udon. Red roses adorned the table. The young woman was roused by the sudden exclamation from the clock. She wearily blinked her eyes open. As if in a daze she slowly took in her surroundings. Noticing the two plates before her she let out a soft sigh. She rose from her seat and began to clear the table, briefly glancing at the roses.

"He promised he would be home on time today," she murmured to no one in particular. She carefully wrapped the food in saran wrap before placing the dishes in the fridge. She glanced at the clock. The clock stared back at her.

"12:05," she sighed.

Feeling defeated she walked up the stairs to the room she shared with her boyfriend. She entered her room and quietly shut the door out of habit and began to undress. She was down to her underwear when an old photograph on top of the dresser caught her eye. She gathered her discard clothes and walked over to examine it.

She smiled. This photograph always made her smile.

She stood in the center, in a pink floral summer dress. Her long hair was being blown by the wind while her right hand was on her head in an attempt to control her hair. To her left stood Kaoru with Hikaru hanging off his shoulder and winking. Behind Hikaru stood Mori with a rare smile gracing his handsome face. Honey stood in front of Hikaru with both his hands outstretched. On her other side stood Tamaki with his hand resting comfortably on him.

The man she had fallen head over heels, irrevocably in love with. He stood there with all the confidence of a man who had just conquered the world- and for all intensive purposes he had done just that. He had confessed to the princess of the group and she had reciprocated his feelings.

The romance was a whirlwind. He showed more passion than anyone she had ever known. Although he knew that to her money held no true value, he loved to spoil her. However, what held true meaning in her heart was not the fancy gifts but his presence, both emotionally and physically. Her smile began to fade as she remembered how she felt him drifting away from her. His presence at her side was slowly but surely replaced by murmured excuses and apologies.

She missed the long nights under street lights and the feelings they had then.

Tearing herself away from the nostalgic memories the photograph invoked, she placed the photo back in its rightful spot before placing her clothes in the hamper. She finished changing and went to the bed that she shared with her lover.

The bed was cold without him there. She always hated sleeping alone. She pulled the covers up to her chin. She eventually drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were consumed by him and the time when their hearts and feelings were pure as gold.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 Year Later: Restaurant  
Everyone was trying to help her move on.

"It gets better in the long run," said Kaoru reassuringly to the girl while his twin placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe," the girl said unconvinced. "It still hurts. Nobody's eyes shine quite the same way. Nobody could replace him in my heart.”

"He wasn't implying that," said Honey with a twinge of sadness in his voice. She looked at the clock on the wall. It stared back at her.

"I should get going" she said as she rose from the table. "I have to go see him". She paused and opened her pocketbook. "This should cover my portion of the bill." She laid several bills on the table before walking out of the restaurant before anyone could protest.

”Will Haruhi be okay?" Tamaki addressed this question to no one in particular as they all watched her go.

Everyone remained silent and Tamaki's question hung in the air. Unanswered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I waited all night for you to come home," Haruhi said with her head bent down. She was fighting back the tears. "You never came. You knew I hated sleeping alone." She let her tears flow freely. She paused, taking a moment to breath. She looked up with a sad smile and said, "I watched the roses you bought me wither away and wished that my memories would die out the same way. Maybe then I could be happy again.”

She reached out her hand to touch the cold white marble. "I love you Kyoya Ootori. I always have and I always will." A single tear fell from her face and hit the marble with a quiet plop. Haruhi took from her bag the red roses she had purchased and laid them on his grave.

Haruhi rose to her feet and began to leave the cemetery when she stopped suddenly. She returned to her lover's grave and fell to her knees. "I would never want to forget you. I cherish every moment we spent together. If only I had known..." she began to cry again. "If only I had known you were trying to save for an engagement ring on your own, I would have never asked you to come home early that night." She looked up and as she cried she traced the kanji of his name. "I love you Kyoya Ootori," she said as she let her fingers linger over the last line of his name. "You were and are my best friend. I miss you every day.”

Haruhi sat there for some time. During that time she cried. She cried for herself. She cried for him. She cried because she would never be held in his arms again. But most of all she cried because she could never tell him that she loved him one more time.

The sun began to set as Haruhi began to leave. She looked back at the white marble that marked where her boyfriend, her best friend, would remain until she would join him. Haruhi rose, wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and walked to her car.


End file.
